First For Everything
by RedFoxProjects
Summary: Life isn’t very exciting for Max Caulfield to say the least. She’s living her career as a photographer like she always wanted to be but it felt...off? She wanted something interesting to happen. She got her wish when on her birthday, she got a phonecall from someone. Her life slowly begins to change afterwards when she meets a certain blonde with a wild personality. No more space.
1. Thats A Start

A/N:Some things to take in before reading.

1.Max never lived in Arcadia Bay when she was little and lived in Seattle during her time hence why she doesn't know Chloe/Rachel

2.Chloe and Rachel successfully left the bay during the time of BTS.

3\. (Minor detail) Jefferson isn't a creep and is actually what he's suppose to be aka a famous photographer/teacher.

4.Chloe and Rachel are super close BFFS and aren't dating for the sole purpose of AmberField

5.I don't exactly know how the modeling/photography business works so forgive me if I make some errors there. I know you need a agent and agencies have to look through some crap before you can even model, so I got that part covered.

6.Max is a somewhat known photographer in this AU. Also this takes place in Los Angeles.

Everything else will be explained within the story. Now without further of a do, BOOM.

"Happy Birthday Max." Max said to herself as she shut off her alarm. She rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed and fixing the blanket. She stretched for a bit and looked at herself in mirror and saw she was starting to get bags under her eyes. "How awesome is that?" She sarcastically remarked. She then walked out of her room and into the hallway, approaching the bathroom. Once she got inside, she immediately turned the water on and began to strip down until she was naked. She entered the shower after waiting for the hot water to come on and started thinking.

 _What am I going to do today? Probably the same thing i've always been doing...taking pictures. I guess I can't complain since this is the career I signed up for. I do wish for something different from time to time when it comes to the pictures at least. It is my birthday though so I guess can treat myself to something nice. Right? But where though? I'll decide on it later. Anyways,_ _I wonder what dads doing right now? Probably watching the news and drinking coffee as always. I wish he saw things the way I did for once. Like im 19 already with my own apartment and photography studio and yet he thinks I can't make choices for myself. How crazy is that? I get that he's my parent and that he's suppose to help guide me through life but staying in Seattle wasn't getting me anywhere. Thank dog I made the choice to go Arcadia Bay tho. Blackwell was one messed up place but the most crazy thing was that Mark Jefferson was a teacher there. Who would've guessed that Mark Jefferson picked my picture for the best photo in the EveryDay Heroes Contest. Better yet who would've guessed that it would be hung up in a museum in San Francisco!! Actually now thinking about it...life seems so surreal and maybe boring. I miss my old friends. I wonder how Kate is doing...after that whole party incident she had, I don't think i'd be the same ever again. I hope she's doing good. Same thing with Warren. I wonder how he's doing. He was always the smartest guy in school so I guess he's having a blast right now. Man do I m-._

Suddenly her train of thought was cutoff when her phone started to ring. She sighed before pulling the curtains back a bit and peeked at her phone to see who was calling. It was a random number but with a local area code. _Another company probably._ She thought as she put her phone down, not answering the call. She closed the curtains again and was about to actually start washing herself until her phone started to ring again. _Resilient eh?_ She thinks as turns off the shower and finally answers the call.

(Max might be a bit ooc here but I couldn't think of a way to have this conversation in 100% character for her.)

"Is this Maxine Caulfield?" The person asked

"Yes it is and first off its Max never Maxine and second, if this isn't important, can I call you back later? Im busy at the moment."

"Well it's important to my friend, not so much for you. But please listen."

"I admire your honesty at least. Anyways, what do you need."

"To keep it short and simple, my friend wants to be a model and I saw your name pop up on Google so maybe I was sort of thinking that...YOUCANHELPJUMPSTARTHERCAREER."

 _Ok, this is different. I asked for different. Great job Max, you asked for a different type of job on your own Birthday. The one time a wish comes true...ughhhh._

"Umm ok? Like what did you have in mind?"

"Ok so..."

There was an awkward silence for a whole MINUTE until Max broke it up.

"Are you still there?" Max asked with a confused expression.

"Yea it just uhh..."

"What?"

"I didn't think i'd get this far."

"Wait what?"

"I genuinely thought you would've hung up already."

"Why?"

"Cause all the other jerk offs did."

 _Whoever this is, is pretty freaking vulgar about this photoshoot._

"Im about to if y-"

"WAIT!" The other person shouted, which made Max back away from her phone.

"Ok, so I have this one spot near the beach. Its like at the edge of the pier with a hella nice view of the ocean."

"Ok, so a photoshoot at the Santa Monica pier?"

"Yep."

"At what time exactly?" Max asked as she opened up the reminders app on her phone.

"At around when the time when the sun starts setting."

"How specific." Max stated sarcastically

"Look, I don't keep track of the weather that much ok? Cut me some slack."

"Its fine. So a photoshoot at the Santa Monica pier near sunset. Right?"

"Yes."

"All right. I have you booked down at around 6. Don't be late please."

"WAIT FOR REAL? LIKE THAT?"

"Well yea..." Max said with some awkwardness

"Why?"

"Im sorry what?"

"Why did you take the job so fast?"

"Your friend seems pretty important to you and just hearing you talk about it and how you're going the extra mile for him or her is extremely nice of you. So I just wanted to make sure the effort you put in isn't for nothing. And its my birthday so why not.

"Wow umm thanks...I guess and happy birthday. Now...about how much will I have to pay exactly?" The person asked sounding nervous on the other end.

 _This doesn't sound too good._ Max thought.

"Around $250 per hour."

"Wait seriously?"

"Mhmm. Is that a problem?"

"No actually it isn't. Thats so much cheaper compared to other guys I tried talking to. Like this one guy was trying to hussle me out of $1000. Thats such a rip-off." The person argued

Max had slight chuckle at the persons response before speaking again.

"I get what you mean. Anyways, can I get a name please?"

"Oh yea, right sorry my bad. My names Chloe Price and my friend is Rachel Amber."

"Chloe and Rachel...got it. Remember you guys are booked at 6."

"Thank you so much Maxine. This means a shit ton to her and me."

"No problem and by the way its Max never Maxine."

"Oh shit yea right umm thanks Max."

"No problem. And please stop cursing as much. It totally makes you sound unprofessional."

"Guess thats why everyone else hung up...anyways thanks again and we'll see you at the pier. Bye."

"Bye." Max said and the phone call ended.

Max sighed to herself again and turned on the shower once more to finish washing up.

Minutes later...

After getting dressed for the day, Max took another look at herself in the mirror. "I seriously need to take more days off." She said while looking at the small bags that're forming under her eyes. She then walked away from the mirror and to the kitchen where she started preparing a bowl of cereal. _Why am I so nice to people?_ She thought in her head.

Rachel POV

"RACHEL!!!!"

 _What the hell did she do?!_ Rachel thought. Then she heard loud footsteps heading towards her door and a loud sequence of knocks. "It open!" She yelled.

"Rachel, holy shit! Guess what just happened!"

"You got a job?"

"Fuck you too but its even better."

"Ok spill it."

"You know how you wanted to be a model?"

"Yea..."

"Well I sort of got you a little photoshoot with a photographer later at the pier..." Chloe explained slowly while playing with her fingers. Rachels expression was completely blank, which kind of scared Chloe. She tried waving a hand in her face but that didn't work, so she was about to shake her until Rachel suddenly pounced on her.

"Holy shit Chloe! How did you ev-"

"I made some calls and shit happened. It doesn't matter anyways, just know you got a appointment at 6 at the pier!"

"This is fucking amazing Chloe! Do you know what this means? No more working crappy 9-5 jobs! All the opportunities we'll get. We're a step closer to finally completing our Santa Monica Dream." Rachel said as she stood up.

"Damn right we are!" Chloe said as they hugged. They separated after a few seconds and a thought came into Rachels mind.

"Wait. Whos the photographer?" She asked

"Some chick named Maxine Caulfield. I didn't read much about her but apparently she's kind of new to the whole photographer thing from what I saw."

"So you hired some amateur? Chloe th-"

"Before you say anything else Rachel, I saw some of her work on her little website and their fucking beautiful. Besides she's charging reasonable rates unlike some of the other pricks I talked too..."

"Im just saying Chloe. This could be a tad bit sketchy don't you think?"

"Rachel. We came from a sketchy ass town. I think it'll go just fine."

"Fair point but still. I hope this photographer is as good as you say she is."

"But nothing. If this person sucks then i'll just find another photographer to do it. We have to at least give her a shot Rach."

"Fine. I guess your right. But if this turns into a disaster, you gotta take my shift and Starbucks."

"Ugh yea whatever fine. Going off topic here though...i've never seen you so frazzled." Chloe teased

"Oh screw you, you ass. You'd be acting like this too if you were in my shoes."

"You're right. I probably would be. But im not so ha!" She joked

"Whatever. Once I do become a full time model, you're gonna wish you were."

"Yea, I totally want a bunch of people taking pictures of me in some stupid outfit or something."

"Don't be sour Chlo. You probably won't have to work anymore once my career finally takes off."

"We'll see Rach. We'll see."

A/N: So the first chapter to kick this story has arrived. How was it? I know its short but I plan to make each one longer as we go. Besides, take this chapter as a pilot episode of a show. Just introducing everything and also trying to somewhat world build a tad bit. Please leave reviews/feedback on what you guys think. It helps me more than you guys think.


	2. Sweet Santa Monica

Max POV

"Hello?"

"Happy Birthday Max!"

"Oh hi, dad. And thanks?" Max said

"You sound disappointed."

"Im not, really. Its just I have a photoshoot in an hour and im getting ready to head out."

"Always the hardworker aren't you? Even on your birthday." Ryan chuckled

"Haha dad." Max sarcastically replied

"Just joking with you kiddo. So how's the whole photography thing been working out? Your moms been wanting to know for awhile."

"Its been great I guess." Max said in a down tone

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Well business wise its been great. I have companies and some rich people contacting me every week about photoshoots. But I never have any free time for myself, so it gets stressful every now and then."

"Have you thought about getting a partner or something along those lines?"

"I tried but nothings come up."

"Im sorry to hear that, Max. I wish I could help, I really do."

"Its whatever dad."

A brief period of silence occurs until Ryan asks another question.

"Any boyfriends yet?"

"Dadddddd."

"What? Just curious." He chuckled

"Well for the record. No, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Dad!"

"Ok,ok, I get the message. So, do you have anything special planned after your next job?"

"Not really no. Im probably just gonna come back home, cook a meal and watch tv in a warm blanket."

"You aren't gonna head out?"

"I'd love to but..."

"I get it, Max. After all, you do get it from me." He chuckled

"Always thought it was from mom."

"Nope kiddo, it was me. Anyways, im sorry but have to cut our talk short. I have to go to the store and do the groceries. Your mom said happy birthday by the way."

"Ok and thanks."

"Bye Max."

"Bye dad." Max said as the call ended

She sighed to herself and put her phone on the kitchen counter. She leaned against the kitchen counter and propped her elbows up so she can put her head on her hands. Again like in the shower she began thinking about things. _I just want this day to end._

RACHEL POV

"I look flawless." Rachel said to herself in the mirror, while striking poses. _Then again when do I not?_ She thought. She stopped posing after a loud knock on the door caught her attention.

"You ready Rach? Almost time to go." Chloe called from the other side.

"Yea hold on. Just give me a sec!" She yelled back. She then looked down at the counter and searched for her signature blue feather piercing. _There we go. Looking good as ever Amber._ She thought after clipping it on. _Lets get this show on the road._ "Alright Chloe, im coming out."

She opened the door and saw Chloe chilling on the sofa on her phone. "About time." Chloe said.

"Can't rush perfection, Chloe. So how do I look?"

"Fucking perfect. Now lets go." Chloe said as she hopped off the sofa and walked to the front foor.

"Ooh, somebody's in a rush." Rachel teased

"Well waiting 40-50 minutes for you isn't a very fun thing to do so screw you." Chloe replied

"Ouch. Feeling feisty today aren't ya?"

"Lets just go you ass."

"Your wish is my command you ass." Rachel remarked as she winked back at the blunette. Chloe stook her tongue out in return which made Rachel laugh and Chloe sigh in despair. They walk to Chloes truck and get inside of it. Chloe starts the truck and sits back, waiting a bit for it to warm up. "Y'know im suprised this thing is still running." Rachel commented

"After all the hell we've been through trying to get here, im suprised too."

"Don't worry though. Once I get big, we'll fix this thing up again or maybe buy a new one. Can't really decide right now."

"How about we wait until you make it there and then decide, smartass."

"Just drive you dick."

"Your wish is my command." Chloe mocked, with Rachel rolling her eyes.

At the pier...

"And of course. They're 5 minutes late." Max commented while looking at her phone. She sighs and turns around to get a view of sea behind her. She marvels at the blueness of the ocean and how the sun reflects off of it just the right amount to cause the Golden Hour to appear. _At least this isn't disappointing._ She thought while pulling up her camera. She tried to angle the camera the right amount to get the what in her opinion was the perfect picture. As she was about to get a good shot, her concentration broke when she got tapped on the shoulder.

"Are you Max?" The person asked when she turned around. Max took a good look at the girl and was suprised at their appearance. The girl was wearing boots, skinny jeans, a black leather jacket with a white undershirt, a beanie, and to top it all off, she had blue hair. _Thats not something you see everyday. Max thought_.

"Yep." Max awkwardly replied

"Alright cool because I was worried you scammed me or something." The blue haired girl said

"Im so sorry but have we talked before?"

"You don't remember me? Im the girl from this morning. You know the one that was cursing a lot and stuff." Chloe explained

"Oh wait Chloe?" Max unsurely asked

"The one and only." She bowed

 _Wow. Is all Max thought_

"So, wheres your friend at?"

"Oh Rachel? She was just here a second ago..." Chloe scanned the area.

"Im back! What'd I miss?" Rachel said out of nowhere, wrapping her arm around Chloes shoulder

 _Dog, she's pretty...Wait wha-_

"Nothing much. Just talking with our photographer here." Chloe nonchalantly said

Rachel then shifted her head over to Max who seemed to be a little red due to her blushing. Rachel found the sentiment quite adorable since the photographer herself was quite adorable to her. _Hmm...cute._

"You're Maxine im guessing?" Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea...but please call me Max. I hate being called by my full name." She awkwardly replied while rubbing the nape of her neck.

"Well I find your name quite fitting for you Max." Rachel winked

"Thanks...I guess?"

"Its a compliment, don't worry."

"Now that you both know eachother, lets go take some pictures. Shall we?" She said while motioning towards the end of the pier. Max and Rachel looked at eachother and just shrugged before following Chloe to the spot. While walking, Max decided to start some small talk to pass time.

"What your guys story?"

"What do you want to know?" Chloe asked

"I don't know...I guess like where you two came from."

"Not much to tell. Me and Rachel met eachother at some concert, went to school together, got some money, and dipped from our old crappy town called Arcadia Bay."

"Arcadia Bay? You guys are from there?"

"Yep. Im suprised you heard of it." Chloe said

"I used to go to school there thats why."

"Really? Did you go to Blackwell?" Rachel asked

"Yea. Thats where my photography career got started."

"Small world." Chloe snickered. She then came to a stop at the end of the pier and looked out at the view of the ocean. "Heres the spot." She said as she tapped on the railing.

"I never would've pegged you for somebody with a good eye for pictures Chloe." Rachel joked as she hopped on the rail.

"Yea, yea, yea." Chloe moped

Max light giggled at the joke while getting her camera ready. _You got this Max. Just like any other photoshoot for a company or family. Just breathe... She chanted to herself mentally like a mantra._ "Be sure to make me look good Max! Gotta make sure to get my good spots." Rachel said to Max.

 _Thats what im here to do._

"Just tell me when you're ready." Max called out. Rachel signaled her with a thumbs up which Max took as the que to start.

She began taking the pictures one by one, slowly making tiny adjustments to each one. As for Rachel, she would do different poses after each shot to try and look fresh throughout their photoshoot. For Chloe...well lets just say she was bored. Very freaking bored. She watched on as the pictures were still being taken until her stomach started to rumble. _Damn im hungry._ She looked over at a small hotdog stand a few feet away and back to Rachel and thought _Ehh a quick hotdog won't kill me._ So she walked away and to the hotdog stand she went.

"How're they looking?" Rachel asked

"They look amazing Rachel! You're a natural at this!" Max complimented while taking more pictures.

 _Good to know my awesome looks aren't being put to waste..._

"I think we're good on the pictures. You can get down now." Max said. Rachel nodded, hopped back down to the ground and walked over to Max. Max was looking down at her camera reviewing the pictures she took. She was suprised at how the photos turned out, with all of them seeming to be one of her best works yet.

 _These shots are seriously amazing. The lighting here was spot on. This Rachel girl looks like she can be a model. Then again that is what she wants to be...I hope they think the shots are good enough._

"So how'd I look?" Rachel asked from behind

"See for yourself." Max said, handing her the camera.

Rachel started to look through all the pictures and was just as suprised as Max. She didn't think the pictures would come out as good as they did. She thought Max would've just been your run of the mill average photographer but it turns out...she was wrong. For once.

"These pictures are nice Maxine." Rachel smiled

"Its Max."

"Right, Max. Anyways, these pictures are really good."

"Im happy you think so. I took a decent amount of pictures so feel free to look through all of them. When you're done, we have to talk about how we can you into modeling. Is that ok with you?" Max asked

"Got it." Rachel replied, still looking at the camera.

While that was happening, Chloe finally came walking back with a hotdog in hand and phone in the other. She saw that Rachel was done with her little photoshoot and smiled. _Just on time. She thought._ She walked up to the two girls and asked "What'd I miss?"

"A masterpiece." Rachel answered which made Max feel good inside.

 _Im glad she's happy about them. I remember the last job I took was a complete disaster...Gosh that day was a drag. Who knew taking a family portrait could end up in flames._

"Great to hear. So what do we do now?" Chloe asked

"We have to talk about your guys modeling situation." Max said

"Right. You mind if we find a table first? Kinda tired of standing up."

"Sure. Lead the way." Max said

"Wait. When did you get a hotdog?" Rachel asked

"Don't worry about it." Chloe said as she started walking.

Minutes later...

"Ok so...First things first. Have you two talked with any agencies about modeling?"

"No." Rachel said

"Well thats the first thing you need to do. From what I experienced, you have to be careful with what agency you choose. Since Los Angeles has a huge market, it shouldn't be too hard to find a decent agency."

"Are these places looking for anything specific?" Chloe asked

"Places around here are usually looking for sleek and natural looks. I think Rachel fits the bill p-perfectly." Max said, blushing a bit.

"Aww...thanks." Rachel teased.

Max blushed even more but regained her composure quickly before continuing speaking.

"You're gonna have to keep a level head when you do become a model. You might get overwhelmed depending on the situation you're in. The other photographers probably won't be as calm as I am."

"Or cute." Rachel threw in.

Again, Max blushed which Rachel found amusing. Rachel seemed to admire how Max is as a person. Although they barely even know eachother, Rachel was always good at reading people. From what she can tell about Max, she immediately knew that Max wasn't a hard ass like most people but was just a all around nice person. That's one thing she admired the most about the other girl. Besides her freckles...

"Anything else we have to know?" Rachel asked

"Nothing else that I can tell you at the moment. To sum it up: 1.Talk to some agencies. 2.Pick the right agency. 3. Don't take jobs that seem fishy or risky to you. 4. Keep a level head. 5. Just try and be yourself."

 _Amazing how I can give advice and not take it myself. Max thought._

"Thats it? Seems easy enough." Chloe said with a skeptical look.

"Its seems like it but in reality it isn't." Max said

"I think we'll be fine." Rachel said confidently

"If you say so. By the way, I have to go print the pictures out for you before you go to any agencies. Their gonna ask for pictures and you obviously wanna come there prepared." Max nervously chuckled at the end.

 _My anxiety will be the end of me at some point. She thought_

"Sounds good. Where do you want us to pick up the photos?" Rachel asked

"Just stop by my place tomorrow when you two aren't busy. I'll send you the address." Max said

"Alright. And thanks Max. You're a cool person." Rachel said with a wink.

"Th-Thanks." Max blushed

"Enough of being all mushy and crap. Im guessing you want your money now?" Chloe said while digging in her pockets

"Now that you mention it..." Max lead on

Chloe then took out her wallet and searched for the money. She kept shuffling her stuff around and eventually started searching her pockets. She started to worry a bit when she slowly began to realize...she didn't have it on her.

"Umm...ok. There may be a slight problem." Chloe slowly said

"What?" Max asked

"I sort of don't have the cash on me right now..."

A/N: God damn it Chloe. Ok so anyways, im back and holy shit, its been hard to write lately. School has been making me mentally exhausted and I've virtually had no time to make chapters for any of my other stories. No worries tho. After next week, i'll be on thanksgiving break and I'll finally be able to put out a lot more chapters and get a good rest while im at it. But back to the story. Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Is the story going too fast? I feel like it is but im not sure. How will Rachel and Max react at Chloes mistake? Also a quick little side note, I have this strange thing where I always see Max as a petite height girl. So like 5'2 pretty much. I don't why but I just do. Thats all for now tho so I must unfortunately go but I will be back soon my people. Feel free to leave a review and give me some feedback so I can improve this story and further become a better writer! Thank you and goodbye!


End file.
